Vehicles are often equipped with impact sensors so that air bags and other safety restraints can be triggered, and triggered in accordance with the characteristics of the crash, during an accident. Most sensors, however, can only sense impact within a close proximity of the sensor. Safety sensor systems often include numerous accelerometers and/or door cavity pressure sensors separately or in combination. Numerous sensors are often employed since a sensor must be directly hit during an accident in order to detect impact. The sensors are often placed where impacts are common. Even though multiple sensors are used in detection systems, certain types of impacts are still difficult for the systems to identify. Impacts with narrow objects such as poles often pose a challenge for detection systems unless the pole directly hits a sensor. The odds of such an occurrence are relatively low and safety mechanisms often do not function properly during such collisions. The more sensors vehicle manufactures mount along or throughout a vehicle, the higher the associated cost. Unless sensors completely cover a side of a vehicle, the chance that an accident will be missed by the detection system still exists.